BJ's Superhero Adventure (1991) (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Superhero Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 29, 1997. On August 23, 2007. later different tille on "Barney's Captain Hero with BJ!". Plot It's BJ's Superhero Adventure, BJ's Captain Hero, Barney, Baby Bop and the kids party with hero. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Michael *Luci *Kathy *Darren *Shawn *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day 3. BJ's Song 4. This Old Man 5. The Land of Make-Believe 6. Laugh with Me! 7. Our Animals Friends 8. Silly Sounds 9. The More We Play Together 10. The Alphabet Song 11. BJ's Captan Hero (tune to. Hero) 12. What Sould I Do? 13. Exercise Is Good For You 14. You Can Count On Me 15. It's a Beautiful Day 16. Super Hero Song (tune to. Sesame Street Theme Song) 17. Hero 18. Hero (repise) 19. I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Who's Whoo On The Choo Choo?". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to the one of the Late 1995/1996-1997 Barney Home Videos (Barney's Sense-Sational Day, First Day of School!, Tick Tock Clocks!, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was silimar to the one of the 1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 3 episodes (Barney's Imagination Island, If The Shoe Fits..., Who's Whoo On The Choo Choo?, Up We Go!, etc). *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Boats". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Bugs". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the one of the "Season 3" episodes/videos (Barney's Imagination Island, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, Camera Safari!, Ship Ahoy!, etc). *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *Darren's voice used in this video was a is mix sound hear his voice as Derek's voice from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!", Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" and "The Queen of Make-Believe!" (Ptich +9) and Shawn's voice from "Carnival of Numbers!", (Pitch +9), and mixed Darren's 1994-1997 voice. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Luci wears the same clothes in "Hop to It!". *Kathy wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Darren wears the same clothes Curtis wore in "Books Are Fun!" "Colors All Around! (Episode)". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Up We Go!". and his voice from "I Can Do That!". *When the kids say "Bye Barney!", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:1991 episodes